Mina
by Supernatural Crossover Girl
Summary: She claims amnesia- this is a lie. She insists she never killed anyone- this is a lie. She repeats she doesn't know how she got there- this is truth. Tie into Dysphoria


**Title: **Mina

**Summery: **She claims amnesia- this is a lie. She insists she never killed anyone- this is a lie. She repeats she doesn't know how she got there- this is truth.

**Notes: **My character Mina from Dysphoria is a minor character I developed a large past for, so here we are!

* * *

In her file at Konoha's hospital, the word amnesia is written. When she was found, her head wound was still bleeding as she lay on the forest floor.

She doesn't remember her past...

This is a lie.

-0-

Mike isn't strong- but Mina is. When he's Mike, he's fragile and weak. He lets them hit him, he lets them curse him.

But when she's Mina, she's strong. She fights back, she curses, she punches, she won't back down.

Sometimes, Mike wishes he was Mina all the time.

-0-

Mike is eighteen when he becomes Mina for good, after his father nearly beats him to death after finding the dress he wears as Mina in his closet. Mina comes out, and she stays out.

Mike still is there, but he is nothing more then a whisper, a voice shoved away.

Mike was weak, but Mina is strong.

-0-

She kills for the first time when she's twenty. It's an accident.

The next isn't. Nor is the next. Nor is the next.

By her fifth kill, she is starting to take money.

-0-

Mina isn't someone who kills innocents. She refuses to. She goes after those who deserves it.

She pretends, each time, she's killing the bastard she called father every time she kills.

She pretends she's killing the bitch she called a mother as well.

-0-

Mina takes the job, reading through the info given to her. A woman in university, works as a clerk in a book store... but there is evidence of her working in the mafia, and part of a series of hate crimes.

-0-

She puts a bullet through the girl's brain and doesn't look back.

-0-

It takes her a month to really look back at it, and freeze once she realizes something.

No big word from the mafia came up.

The alleged hate crimes, were all faked apparently...

The girl was a kid, with a tight family who mourned her bitterly.

-0-

"She was a bitch in high school! You should have-"

That kill was the best one she had done since she murdered her father.

-0-

What other innocents die at her hands? What others have she killed? She searches, and finds that the little bitch who fooled her was the only one who did. She's better...

But she's not okay.

-0-

Guns were what she did best, but she finds it poetic she's standing on her childhood roof.

Mike died today.

Fitting Mina dies today to.

She salutes the dawn with a bottle of champagne, and steps off the rooftop.

-0-

She wakes up with bandages around her head, and a woman dressed in ninja clothes in front of her.

At first, she think's she's gone mad.

But she hasn't.

-0-

She claims amnesia- this is a lie.

She insists she never killed anyone- this is a lie.

She repeats she doesn't know how she got there- this is truth.

-0-

She works in a restaurant, and keeps her head down, not looking up. She feels better.

She never has to worry about killing an innocent again.

-0-

She meets Shelby by accident, cursing in English as she walks home. Shelby stops her.

"Nice to see someone like me."

-0-

There are three others. One is a man, the others are women. Two were reborn, Shelby and the man- Carver- had been transported into the world.

It happens, they admit. But, they keep quiet, all believing that nothing good comes from changing the future. They swore to keep the future, the future.

-0-

Things change, and they have a meeting. All agree that Kakashi becoming transgender just means that they have a small issue on their hands, nothing more. They plan on forcing her back into the closet.

Mina hates killing innocents...

She doesn't consider them innocents.

-0-

Mina watches Kakashi as she grows. Sakumo is saved, Obito and her are friends. Things are odd, but she finds it beautiful.

Then everything goes wrong, when Kakashi comes back by herself, her face dead.

-0-

Mina and Sakumo meet, and sparks fly. She's cautious but she finds he's one of the best things that happened to her, and she can't care about changing the future anymore.

She loves him, but can't trust him with everything.

-0-

Sometimes, Mina wonders what would have happened if she managed to kill herself, or if she hadn't found out the truth. She knows she'd be in hell now, or she'd be still killing and still hating herself.

Mike knows this to.

-0-

He hasn't been Mike in so long... it's hard to accept it, as he struggles with his feelings. He's Mike right now, but Mina is how everyone knows him, and he hates looking like a girl right now, and he's confused and...

Sakumo breaks into his apartment out of worry, and comforts him.

Mike's happy Mina trusts Sakumo.

-0-

They don't tell Kakashi- Mina has to many issues to deal with it, and she finds it's easier to hide Mike. Sakumo accepts her decisions. Mina smiles more, and is happier.

Then she hears Kakashi talk in English, and oh that makes so much more sense.

Poor girl.

-0-

Kakashi is like her, and she's happy. Maybe she can start a little meeting group again. Gather people up again, let them know they aren't alone...

Everything goes to hell then.

-0-

Kakashi is in her bathroom screaming, and Mina won't smile, won't laugh. She won't move.

Sakumo is dead. Her light is dead.

Mike is sobbing, but Mina stands tall.

Even if she's dying inside.

-0-

Mina can't be around Kakashi, and Kakashi can't be around her.

It's not because of Sakumo, not really.

It's because she heard Kakashi mutter her old name.

And she can't face the innocent...

The innocent she murdered.

* * *

And that's Mina's story- Mina will show up in Dysphoria from time to time, and later she does have an important part, but till then...

Okay- Mina is genderfluid and grew up in a very abusive environment. Mike/Mina was born male, but exists in a mainly female state, because to her, Mina is stronger then Mike, and it's easier to defend herself. Mike is the suppressed part of her.

Mina was also the one to kill Kakashi in her first life, as you can tell.


End file.
